Smash Eds: Old and New!
by Lux Bravo
Summary: Pink blobs! Psychic psychos! Spider kids! What wonders await the Chosen Ones in the world of Smash? Part of the "Edventure" continuity. Please R & R!


AN: This is inspired by Seto Ayami's "Super Smash Eds", a superb story in its own way. As always, I hope you like it! Also, this story, chronologically, takes place after "Edventure", but before "Edventure II". However, nothing of the plot will be revealed, so rest assured.Smash Eds: Old and New!By LucasBravvus97

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers Series/Nintendo, nor any of the characters featured in it. I also do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy/Cartoon Network. All I own are O.C.'s, which are stated, and places. I plan not to use any stages from the series, but my own, with perhaps some elements of true stages.Chapter One: The Door to Lightooo"Eddy!" cried the irritated voice of a certain hat-wearing Ed. "Will you please desist with that infernal racket!""Whaddya mean?" asked the short Ed casually, slowly blowing a bubble with his gum before it burst with a loud pop. "It ain't a racket!"

"Not necessarily," commented Zoe without looking up from the book in her hand, "but face facts Eddy; when you do something, it becomes loud. Even chewing gum suddenly sounds like a bulldozer."

The Eds, along with Edd's sister Zoe and their cousin Rebecca, were currently nestled deep within the heart of Peach Creek Junior High Library. It was the haven of the Cardsworth trio; it was a place for them to live and recharge their batteries, all by reading a good book. Ed and Eddy came along reluctantly, Eddy because libraries were one of the most boring places in the world (to him at least) and Ed because the librarian, Miss Pincette, who was actually a kind, albeit round, figure smelt curiously of lavender soap.

It was an extremely sunny day outside, which only added to Eddy's infuriation at being stuck in amongst the elephantine labyrinth of shelf upon shelf of books. Here and there he managed to catch fleeting glances of sunrays peeking through the darkness, the light causing gently floating dust motes to be visible. Of course, he wasn't the only kid in here; due to the Chemistry teacher, Mr. Masters, setting an essay upon natural and biological catalysts for homework, every resident of the cul-de-sac, plus the nearby trailer park, were gathered in that very same hall. The younger students (Elle, Jimmy and Sarah) were there for whoever knows what; probably as an excuse for Sarah to shoot spit wads into the back of Eddy's head, causing him to grow red with rage in the face and his bubble to pop, setting Edd off even more.

"Whatever!" replied Eddy nonchalantly. He eyed the cover of the book Zoe had put down while she, like her brother, automatically re-checked her finished essay for the fourth consecutive time. The title was _Inter-dimensional Travel: Theory of Fact?_

"No way!" cried Eddy gleefully, snatching the book from Zoe's desk. He briefly leafed his way through the book before staring at Zoe's unwavering cerulean eyes, before announcing loudly, "Zoe, you actually read crap about _time travel_?"

"Eddy!" cried Zoe in a hushed whisper, grabbing the book from him. "For the sake of all that's good and pure, this is a library we're in! Keep your voice down!"

"It's only a joke!" replied Eddy huffily, trying to pry the book back from Zoe. As they struggled over it, something fell out of the back pages.

"Quack!" cried Ed, kneeling down onto the ground and rolling over to where the blue stone talisman had fallen. "Hello! My name is Ed! Hear me bark!"

"Ed, hush!" commanded Rebecca, walking over to him and lifting up the stone. It was rectangular in shape, perfectly formed, with a complete circular opening at the top, like the end of a key as though for holding it. Engraved on the surface were several lines of words, but the light was too dull to make it out.

"What is it?" asked Edd curiously, trying to make out the verses of words.

"Some sort of stone," replied Rebecca, "with a sort of writing on it. But it's too dark to make out the words in here."

"Let's go outside then," suggested Zoe, who had already finished packing her bag. The five of them then departed from the library to the school outside, accompanied by the mysterious blue stone. However, unbeknownst to them, several of their peers had been listening in to their discussion.

"So," asked Kevin, "what do you think it is they've found?"

"I don't know," replied Nazz curiously, "but if you ask me, there seems to be something suspicious about that stone."

"Yes," butted in Rolf, "the doohickey of rock seems to possess qualities of the sorcerer."

"…What dude?" asked Kevin, with a sort of weird look on his face.

"I think that Rolf means that that stone might be magical, dude," suggested Nazz, "right Rolf?"

"Indeed," replied the farm boy with a sage nod.

"If that's right," interrupted Jennifer, walking over to them along with the other kids, "then we best go and help them, right? I mean, we aren't Chosen Ones for nothing, are we?"

ooo

"_Hidden from sense and hidden from sight,_

_This is the key to the Door to Light._

_With its help you can open the Door,_

_But only by someone who's been there before._

_The chance of this occurring is rare,_

_So only to make for you things fair,_

_A hint we shall give, to aid your plight,_

_Your duty to open the Door to Light._

_Light and Darkness go hand in hand,_

_Existing throughout every land._

_Yet the Door to Light lies in the dark,_

_Sealed with the ancient Sages Mark."_

Edd finished his recital of the cryptic little poem and looked up at the others, his eyes gazing at each of their faces in turn.

"So, because we found this key, we have to find something called the Door to Light?" asked Eddy, rubbing his chin as though in thought.

"Do you know how corny that sounds?" scoffed Zoe. "It's like something out of "Kingdom Hearts"."

"Still, do you know what this means?" asked Edd pressingly, looking worriedly at the atone.

"Magic is interfering here! In our school!" responded Rebecca.

"If it is," announced a new voice, "then what's the big deal!"

The five turned around to see all thirteen of their friends standing expectantly behind them, waiting for an answer; the Kanker sisters, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, Sarah, Jimmy, Elle, Michael, Jennifer and Lindsay.

"This has always been our safe place, free from magic and most importantly Faith!" At the mention of her name, a cold wind began to blow throughout the hallway.

"Anyways, we heard the poem," said Elle. "Who on earth's the "one who's been there before"?"

"I believe that might be myself, perchance."

A young girl, around the same age as the kids (well most of them) emerged from around the corner of the hall. She wore a simple white turtleneck jumper, along with a blue denim skirt. Her shoes were white sheepskin boots, and she wore black tights on her legs, the bottom hidden by the Ugg's. Her hair was cut short at the base of her neck, and she had two bangs on each end of her forehead. Her hair was a deep, sapphire blue, yet her eyes were and even paler blue.

"Lucy?" asked Zoe, a little surprised at seeing the English transfer student appearing as if from nowhere.

"Hello, chums!" she greeted kindly, walking up to them. "Nice to see you all. Anyways, as I was saying, I think I can help you find the Door to Light."

"Er…" said Eddy quickly, trying to prevent Lucy from finding out about magic. "What Door are you talking about?"

"Oh, come off it Eddy!" pressed Lucy. "Magic isn't that rare on this world, you know."

"How do you know about magic?" asked Edd, a little suspiciously.

"Well, seeing as how the Gods sent me here, to help you, I think I'd best be a master of sorcery."

"You're saying the Gods sent you?" asked Kevin incredulously, while sounding a bit sceptical.

"Yes!" said Lucy happily, stepping back as she did so. "Now if you're ready, I'd like to revert back to my true form. Being in the guise of a child does so deter your metabolism!" Lucy stopped walking, and crouched down on the ground. Suddenly, two symbols appeared on her face, one on each cheek; they were a glowing, cobalt blue, and they were etched deep into the skin. They looked very similar to Arcanian hieroglyphs , and Elle thought that they looked like _Transform _and _Truth _before Lucy started to glow as well. The shape of glowing Lucy shifted until it was about the size of a regular fourteen year old, much larger than the petite Lucy, crouched up in the foetal posisition. The glowing stopped, and Lucy stood up, her attire completely changed and her body slightly altered.

Lucy now had on a two-piece white dress, baggy and cut off at the sleeves, showing off her tanned arms. It was in the traditional Ancient Roman style, and fell, flowing, to her ankles, revealing off the gold-leather sandals underneath. Over it she wore a stola; Nativity-blue in tone, it was draped over her left shoulder, covering a fair bit of the dress. Lucy was now taller as well, and her hair was a bit longer; it was still a bit spiky though. However, her revealed arms showed several new things about her; mainly the fact that they were covered in inky-black symbols, all of them Arcanian symbols.

"Wow!" whistled Eddy, sounding impressed.

"Ta!" said Lucy, and though she looked different her voice was still the same. "I haven't been my real self for far too long; it's so nice to feel my hair again!"

"So, Lucy…" began Zoe, but Lucy cut her short by putting up her hand.

"Please, call me Lucia!" she smiled, before allowing Zoe to continue.

"Well then, Lucia, what exactly do we have to do?"

"Like the Keystone said; you have to find the Door to Light!"

"But where the heck is it?" butted in Lee rudely.

"Anywhere you want it to be," replied Lucia, "but it's in this school."

"Okay," said Kevin, "but what is it?"

"The Door to Light isn't just a door; it's a passage, an entrance. One exists on every planet in every world, but they all lead to the same place; the Walkway Between Worlds, which is my home."

Before anyone could reply, a deep rumbling shook the building, coming from outside the school. Dust filled the air as shards of plaster fell from the ceiling onto the Chosen Ones, causing them to cry out in alarm.

"What was that?" cried out Jimmy fearfully.

"Dark forces," confirmed Lucia grimly, "that wish to stop you."

"Is it Faith?" whispered Jimmy meekly, as a desolate, cold wind blew down the corridor.

"No, it's not her, thank Artemis. These are not forces of evil; they are beings of darkness who wish to overcome the light and will do anything in their power to stop you."

"What?" gasped Eddy.

"Wait!" ordered Lucia firmly. She held out her hands, muttering as she tapped the symbols on her arms. Suddenly they began to glow a bright carnelian blue, as she pushed the air with her hands, snapping her head back and opening her mouth wide.

"**Altis**!"

The air began to grow still and musty, as Edd noticed a clock on the wall halt.

"My word!" he exclaimed, while his sister stared at Lucia.

"Was that…?" she asked, trailing off into mid-air.

"The fabled time stop spell?" asked Lucia slyly. "Yes, as I have an important job, you could say, I'm one of the few non-deities allowed to harness the power of the spell, which stops time in a whole dimension."

"That's so cool!" squealed Elle, her eyes sparkling wistfully.

"Glad you think so, because you know what?" asked Lucia.

"Yes?" asked Elle curiously.

"Since you're the Chosen Ones of Time, Elle, once you've mastered your powers, you can learn **Altis**."

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then, "YES!" filled the air.

"Excuse me for interrupting," said Rebecca dryly, "but weren't we supposed to be going to the Door to Light?"

"Oh yes!" said Lucia absentmindedly. "Well, come on then!"

The group began running throughout the halls of PCJH towards the basement, their footsteps echoing off the walls of the still, silent passages. Unbeknownst to them, however, the forces of darkness were drifting throughout the shadows, slowly closing in on their targets…

ooo

"Quickly!" panted Lucia, her raspy voice echoing off the school basement halls that were hidden in the expansive darkness. "I can hear them!"

"So…tired…" breathed Edd slowly, stumbling blindly forwards.

"Need…rest…or…sustenance…" panted Zoe, stopping to lean against one of the metal walls. A quick, shrill blow of Kevin's on his whistle brought them back to reality.

"Come on!" he barked, trying to sound like the gym coach (and succeeding as he did so). "Up and at 'em!"

"Yeah," said Nazz enthusiastically, in her element as a cheerleader, "come on Double D! And you too Zoe!"

"Good Lord!" cried out Edd, as he sped away from the darkness. "Something brushed against me!"

"Will the burning never stop?" pleaded Zoe, clutching the side of her stomach in pain. Then she jolted away from the wall as well, casting an alarmed look back at it. "Something just touched me as well! Right on my left shoulder!"

"What did it feel like?" asked Lucia worriedly.

"Slimy and slippery!" shuddered Edd.

"Yes, just like a tentacle of sorts!" added Zoe, shivering against the combined cold and fear in the cellar.

"Then the darkness is already here…" whispered Lucia bleakly. Then her face brightened up. "But too bad for them, because here's the Door to Light!"

The group now realised that they had stopped pelting down the underground halls; they had come to an abrupt halt in front of a simple closet door marked "Cleaning Supplies".

"So let me get this straight," said Eddy sceptically, "our planet's Door to Light is a freakin' broom closet?"

"Yes!" confirmed Lucia, ignoring the odiousness in his voice. "People probably go in through this every day, but they've never had _this _before!" Lucia proudly held out the Keystone, before a voice rang out in the semi-darkness that turned their blood to ice.

"Look what we've got here, Corena!" said the evil-sounding voice in a tone of mock surprise. "The Chosen Ones - plus their little _friend _- have found the Door to Light for this pathetic excuse for a world, as well as the Keystone for it! Oh, happy days!"

A smack resonated throughout the hall, followed by a whine from the male voice and a gruff female voice speaking. "Shut up, Mark. Yer jokes ain't funny anymore, they're jist plain bad."

"Who's there?" asked Edd cautiously, as he and the rest of his peers backed up against the door to light.

"Jist some people lookin' fer a Keystone," continued the New York-accented voice of the female (Corena), "like the one yev got in yer grubby little hands."

"If you'd just give it to us," spoke the male (Mark), sounding a tad dazed, "then we promise to give you a painless death."

"Never!" spoke out Lucia, sounding black-affronted. "Take this!" She tapped the glowing symbols on her arms once again.

"**Luna Wave**!"

A wave of pure, glimmering moonlight hit the darkness, forcing it back as Lucia shoved the Keystone into a hole on the Door to Light. It clicked open softly, and Lucia pulled it open, showing a glowing expanse of light behind it.

"Quickly!" she ordered to the others. "Get through!"

"No!" barked Corena from the shadows.

"I command you to stop, wretch!" snivelled Mark.

"Too late, suckers!" chortled Kevin, as he pelted through the door, followed by Zoe and Ed.

"See you later!" spoke Sarah, as she skipped through accompanied by Elle and Jimmy. "Losers!"

"It seems as if you've failed," said Edd smugly, as he, Nazz and Michael ran through as a trio.

"In a while, bitches!" spat Eddy gleefully, earning him a smack from Rebecca as he, she and Jennifer bolted through.

"Rolf is pleased that the forces of darkness have failed!" announced the farmhand as he, Lee and May went through the Door to Light.

"Light prevails!" sang Lindsay joyfully, as she went in followed by Marie and Jonny.

"No! Not again!" barked Corena.

"**Sonic Boom Bassa Boom**!"

A sudden explosion of sound ripped apart Lucia's wave of shining moonlight, causing it to evaporate and the Chosen Ones two elusive pursuers through. But it was too late; Lucia had already went through the Door to Light and had locked it from the other side, taking the Keystone with her.

ooo

AN: Hope you liked it! Something different, yes?

-LucasBravvus97


End file.
